otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Sakamaki
Shu Sakamaki is the eldest son of the Sakamaki family. He is the son of the Vampire King Karlheinz and his second wife Beatrix. Appearance Shu has blonde hair and blue eyes (all inherited from his mother Beatrix). Personality Shu is quite lazy, though he does shows he's very powerful and kill anyone if someone takes something important to him or push him to fare. History Shu was born to the Vampire King Karlheinz and his second wife Beatrix. As Shu was the eldest son he didn't much freedom. His mother Beatrix would keep him inside the castle to study in older to prepared to be king one day. She would always told him that the outside world was filthy and that he shouldn't let himself be sullied. However, Shu would end up running away from home. The stress of the responsibly was too much for him. Although, his mother meant well, her reason was because of her rivaling with his stepmother and his father's first wife Cordelia was trying to get her own son and his young half-brother Ayato to be the heir to the Vampire Throne. His father gave him a violin, however, his young brother Reiji took it and broke it. One day, Shu, while running away again, he met a young human boy named Edgar and the two became best friends. Shu would study harder in older to play with his new friend. In the anime, Edgar gave him a puppy and with Shu promising Edgar that he'll take good care of it. Unfortunately, his mother disproved of the dog and had a butler removed it from Shu's care, which Shu ended up running away in tears. Shu once invited his friend to a ball, even giving him a pair of his own clothes. However, Reiji came and mocked Edgar because he was a commoner. Shu would defend his friend, but Reiji would dared Edgar to dance since his brother Shu invited him so he must some talents. Edgar was terrible at dancing and stepped on many of the guests. Edgar ended up running away in embarrassment and Shu running after him. Edgar would just tell Shu that it was fine and that he had fun anyway. Edgar gave back his clothes, Shu noticed a scar on Edgar's body. One day, while Shu and Edgar were playing, Edgar's village caught on fire. Shu told Edgar it was too dangerous when the human boy wanted to save his family from the fire. Edgar told Shu it was alright and that they will see each other later. However, Shu's dear friend didn't came back. Reiji than came to the scene and mocked Shu for not protecting his friend, as well letting himself get close to a human since they die quickly and are easily to lose. One of the butlers came and forcefully take Shu back to the castle. Beatrix reminded Shu that he was the eldest and his father's prized heir. Shu once and for the last time snuck away and went to Edgar's village which was now burned down. He found a dead body, believing it was his dear friend Edgar. After this event, Shu was traumatized. He would became afraid of fire after what it did to his friend. Shu refused anything anymore. He believed that life shouldn't bothered him and didn't want to anything but to sleep and listen to music. When Shu became older, Reiji killed their mother. Shu also did not take part in any of his classes and had to report a year, which his father had exiled him to the North Pole as punishment. Relationships Trivia * Although, it's said that Shu is afraid of fire, in the anime, season 2, episode 1 when the car crashed and set fire, Shu didn't show any fear of it. Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Students